The Day and Life of an Equalist
by ThatPhantomGuy
Summary: We all know how life was for the benders of Republic City, more specifically, Korra. But what about the Equalists? Follow the story of a non-bender who joins Amon forces and his role throughout the series.
1. Equal Beginnings

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of _The Day and Life of an Equalist_! This is about an average guy who decides to join Amon and his journey throughout The Legend of Korra. I promise you he is anything but a Mary Sue and this is NOT going to be just some silly commentary about what happens in the show from an Equalist view point. I was planning on just making this a comedy, but since someone else is already writing one, I figured to make this have an actual storyline and plot. It'll have plenty of laughs and action and twists and maybe even some romance? This is my first LoK fic and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Equal Beginnings

Today is the day I became an Equalist.

I became an Equalist because my family has been affected by benders... well, because they ARE benders. I was the only child out of 3 who wasn't born a bender, and I gotta say, I was pret-ty bummed when I found out I couldn't bend any element. I lived my whole benderless life doing normal things that normal benderless people do. I went to school, graduated, got a job, moved out of my parent's house when I became old enough. I kept living this normal life until one fateful day...

* * *

_"JOIN THE EQUALISTS!"_

A man standing on his table in the middle of the park yelled into his megaphone, for a small crowd that was growing around him. Since Republic City was virtually lax with it's liberty laws, almost anyone can protest something they don't like, as long as it wasn't disruptive. But this guy was disrupting my lunch that I was eating near the park's fountain. I always ate my lunch here when I was off of work, and it was usually pretty quiet save for the occasional hobo who'd ask me for some food. I'd always give him some though. But lately, this guy with the loud mouth has been setting up shop around here. I never really paid attention to him or what he was yelling about, until he decided to do his ranting close to the fountain where I was munching on some fried lionfish. I was about to mentally insult the guy when he started to talk.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" the guy said.

I instantly stopped munching on lionfish.

"Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens!"

I swung my neck to stare at the guy.

"Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

I couldn't believe my ears. For two reasons. One:_ Is this guy crazy? He's bashing benders and talking about beating them or something!_ Two:_ This Amon guy... want us to be equals? Wait... weren't they called Equalists...? Makes sense._ I didn't hear or pay any attention to my surroundings after that point. My mind was ablaze with ideas and the possibilities of such a movement. Even though most benders don't go around bullying normal people, it was true that most of them had more political power than non-benders. I knew even some that use their powers for selfish purposes and to intimidate non-benders. I've had my fair share of benders push me around, which came mostly from the gangs that lived in Republic City. _I've gotta sign up or something!_ I thought, dropping my lionfish into the fountain and rushed to the megaphone guy. A girl on a giant polar bear-dog passed through and I almost ran into her without thinking._ Whoa, do they give you those?_ I thought with excitement.

"Hey! I want to join!" I said to the guy on the table.

"Amon thanks you for joining the Equalists!" the man greeted me with a smile and handed me a small piece of paper. "Here friend, this is a map to the location you can join officially! Anyone else who wishes to join should follow these directions and be there at 7 o'clock sharp!"

"Okay, thank you!" I thanked megaphone man and ran off to get ready.

* * *

_Later that day..._

I arrived at the location on the map a few minutes before 7. Although I almost got fired from my job because I didn't return after lunch, I managed to smooth things over. The secret location was near Republic City's harbor and it was just starting to get chilly since the sun was already setting. I was a little cautious though, the last time I went to a _'secret location'_ because of a guy who said he could teach anyone to bend, I was jumped by the Triple Triad. Needless to say, I walked away broke in more ways than one. But these Equalists seemed legit, they had posters and everything so they had to be! Right? I was watching the ocean when I heard foot steps approaching from behind me, I turned around to see a handful of people walking to the same spot I was.

"A-Are you the Equalists?" I asked a little hesitant, and ready to bolt at a second's notice.

"No... I'm Win Lo, I'm here to join them. I think these people are too." Win Lo said stopping in front of me, gesturing to the others behind him.

The other people were scattered about the area, so it was apparent they weren't all together.

"Are you who were supposed to meet?" Lo asked me with a suspicious look.

"No, I am." a voice protruded from behind me.

Everyone turned, including myself who was very close to wetting my pants, to see a man wearing a mask and hood dressed plainly. Some how this guy managed to sneak up on us in the middle of a virtually empty harbor. Well, my ninja skills aren't exactly perfected, so I guess it was reasonable. The masked man exuded a strong presence that instantly quieted the area around us. I couldn't describe him. He was just... intimidating.

"I am Amon. Leader of the Equalist." Amon said, even his voice commanded an intimidating presence. "You all have made a wise and brave decision to join me. I will allow you to become a part of history and equality for all us non-benders, if you pass this test."

As soon as he finished his sentence, another man appeared behind us. He wielded two batons and wore a mask also, but it only cover his face from the nose up and had green goggles. The most noticeable thing about the guy was his mustache... it was like two long black noodles... Suddenly the mustache man activated his batons which started to generate electricity around them and began walking towards us with an expressionless... er, expression.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" the guy who I spoke to earlier asked scrambling backwards, along with the other people.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I yelled.

I was about to make a run for it when Win Lo earthbended a chunk of the ground towards Mustache Man. _He's gonna be crushed!... and on a side note... THAT WIN LO'S AN EARTHBENDER?_ The chunk of cement smashed into the area where Mustache Man was, but to practically everyone's surprise, excluding Amon of course, Mustache Man managed to dodge the attack and come within a few feet of Win Lo. The earthbender tried to throw another block of cement, but before he could Mustache Man electrocuted the him with his batons causing him to fall unconscious. The area around us grew silent afterwards.

"With the exception of the bender, you all pass the test." Amon said.

I now understood what this was about. If any of us were benders, we would've done the same thing Lo did as soon as we felt threatened. I don't know why, but it did make me a little nervous. A van pulled up to where we were at soon after, apparently their transport. The back opened up and two Equalists hopped out and held the doors open. Amon stepped inside first.

"Follow me."

* * *

_Later that night..._

The ride to the Equalist headquarters was a bit... awkward. When we first set off Amon spoke a little about why he wore a mask and why he wanted to 'equalize' the world. It was understandable, and I'd really feel for the guy, but it was the way he spoke the put me off. It was emotionless, even slightly angry. The rest of the trip was dead silent though, none of the newcomers (including me) spoke and I couldn't tell if Amon was asleep or just staring at the front of the vehicle.

We stopped in what sounded like a tunnel, because we were in the back with no windows, none of us could see where we were going. The back doors opened up and three Equalist greeted us and Amon, one of them being Mustache Man. I guess he got a different ride than us.

"Sir, I need to speak with you." he said silently to the masked man.

"In a moment, I need to welcome our new recruits to their new home." Amon responded stepping out of the vehicle.

As soon as all of us were out, Amon began introducing us. We all gave our names, and he explained to us how things worked at the Equalist HQ. Amon took us in a tour-like fashion to where we could sleep, eat and where we had to train to learn the art of chi blocking.

"You don't have to become a chi blocker permanently, but basic training must to be taken by everyone." Amon said, showing us the large training area, where some were actually practicing.

One in particular stood out, who was sparing with a fellow Equalist. His attacks flowed gracefully, yet also held power behind them and he beat his opponent without a sweat. _Big deal. I'll show all these guys my moves, thanks to Mushu's Martial Arts in 5 Minutes, I'm an unstoppable black belt._

"I'm sure you all are tired, you may go to the barracks. One of my aids will show you the way."

As Amon walked off, the Equalist who was performing all those spectacular moves earlier immediately appeared in front of us like clockwork. _Something was different about this Equalist..._ I thought observing him. _Not only his fighting, but he's dressed the same as the others but- OH MY AVATAR HE'S A SHE._ I gaped at her. She fought so cool like and she's a girl! _She's beautiful..._ at least, what I could tell from her Equalist outfit. My heart fluttered, and I knew I was instantly in love!

"Come, I'll show you to the barracks." she spoke with her angelic voice.

"Oh, but of course..." I responded, then I realized she was talking to the whole group and not just me.

I shuffled behind a few people as she paid my comment no notice and began leading us. We took a small railcar-like machine to the men's quarters first to drop off, there were only two girls with us, so I figured they probably didn't want us guys around to see the women's barracks, but whatever. She didn't speak a word the entire time as we traveled to the men's quarters. As we rode I managed to slide up next to the Equalist girl.

"Hey." I said in the coolest voice I could pull off.

She didn't seemed to notice me though, and just kept looking forward.

"Um, hey." I repeated a little louder.

This time I got her attention. She turned her head to look at me, but didn't say anything. It was hard to tell if someone was looking at you or not with those Equalist helmets, or if you were asleep. I decided to keep up the charm either way.

"You had some pretty cool moves when you were sparing back there."

No response.

"Me? I like this place so far. Nice place, pretty girls like you..."

She raised her hand and I immediately cowered back. But nothing hit me. I peeked a look to see that she was pointing to the open railcar door. We'd stopped and were currently at the men's quarters and I was the only guy left on the railcar right now. Feeling like an idiot, I shuffled off the machine and turned to see the girl closing the gate behind me.

"So, I'll talk to you-"

And they left on the railcar before I could finish my sentence. I didn't even get her name. Walking it off I noticed that they other guys had already left to find their rooms. _Dammit! At this rate I'll get the closet! And I'm not coming out of there! Wait that didn't come out right..._ I began sprinting through the entrance.

"Hey you."

I stopped sprinting to see two Equalist in the fork of the hallway up ahead. They were wearing the uniform without the helmets and we seemed to be the same age, the guy who called me had black curly hair that almost covered his eyes. His friend looked like the all-too-serious type, he had blonde hair that was combed neatly backwards. He struck me as a very unique person, because blonde hair was a very unique hair color to have and was pretty rare among people. As I walked to them the curly haired one spoke.

"I'm Gi. This is Sano." Gi introduced himself and Sano to me plainly. "To cut to the chase, we got a 3 bed room, and you're the third man."

"We would've chose someone else, but by the time we got here we missed all the new recruits, save for you." Sano snapped, giving me a pompous look.

"Wha-? You're the one's asking me to room with you jerk! I can find my own room!" I snapped back, about to go look for one.

"Geez, you both act like women." Gi sighed. "Let's just go back to the room so you can get acquainted and stuff."

With that Gi turned and headed down the right hallway, seemingly not to care or wait up if I would come at all.

"Hmph. I didn't realize Amon would allow the young into the Equalist." Sano scoffed.

"Young? We're practically the same age!"

"I'm talking about young in mind, not in body. Your presence overflows in immaturity."

"Enough."

A voice cut me off before I could respond. I turned to see it was Mustache Man, still fully clad in his unique outfit.

"Amon would like to see you." Mustache Man said to me.

The words came as a shock to me. _Did I do something wrong? Does it have to do with me hitting on Lady Equalist? Wait, Lady Equalist? Well, it does sound pretty cool... Lady Equalist..._ As I was wrapped up in thoughts of naming the mysterious Equalist girl from earlier, Mustache Man continued.

"Come now newby, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"O-Okay!" I acknowledged, snapping out of my thoughts.

Mustache Man lead me back towards the main entrance of the men's quarters, and while walking I managed to give Sano a stupid look. _Yeah, what now you pompous puffball!_ I sneered. Sano gave me a dirty look and strode down the hallway opposite of us, most likely back to his room. I was hoping that Lady Equalist was working the railcar, but to no avail. It looked like it was just going to be me and Mustache Man. We both stepped on and it began speeding down the tracks.

"Amon wants to see how you fare at chi blocking and ask you a few questions." Mustache Man told me as we traveled.

"Does he usually ask people to come see him?" I asked.

"No. Only for important issues."

Now I was even more nervous. I had no clue if I had done anything wrong, and my fighting skills weren't THAT great. _Unless it was about-_

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about. Unless you're a bender." Mustache Man said almost with a laugh. Almost.

The rest of the ride was virtually silent, as we past into the long, narrow tunnel leading eventually to where we had been first dropped off. As the railcar began to slow down I saw Amon standing right next to the track, waiting for me. I could've peed my pants right then and there if I was even the slightest bit of a bender.

But Mustache Man was right. I had nothing to worry about... is what I told myself and I was half believing it. There was just something about Amon that made me nervous. The railcar finally stopped, exactly right in front of the Equalist leader. I could swear this guy would have a habit of being like this.

"Hello again." Amon greeted us as Mustache Man and I stepped off the railcar. "I'm sorry to have to bother you again when I said you could rest, I trust that you've found accommodations?"

"Yeah, uh, yes I did. Amon, sir." I sputtered out, thinking of Gi and Sano.

"Good. Now I want you to chi block." Amon bluntly said.

He waved over an Equalist, who in turn assumed a fighting stance, and stepped back along with Mustache Man.

"Y-You want me to fight? Right now?" I asked, hoping that this was just another little test.

"Yes, right now." Amon responded.

I slowly assumed my own fighting stance, I knew it was a little sloppy, but I knew some basic moves that I could use in a fight.

"Chi blocking is about stopping your opponent's flow of chi. Chi is what powers a bender and allows them to bend. Chi blocking techniques can also be used to paralyze your opponent bender or not. Now, show me what you can do."

Without missing a beat, my Equalist opponent began a furious barrage of attacks. It completely caught me off guard. I dodged his punches to my head, but he sweeped my legs in a spin kick causing me to topple backwards. The Equalist kept up the pressure and went to axe kick me while I was on the ground, I quickly rolled away from the attack and kicked him then scrambled to my feet. He lunged at me with a flying fist, but I side stepped the punch and managed to strike him in the middle of his back with my first two fingers, he almost instantly collapsed to the ground. Without thinking how to, I realized I had temporarily stunned him. It also stunned me! Well, for a different reason of course.

"That's enough." Amon said.

The Equalist slowly got to his hands and knees as I helped him up.

"You may leave now." Amon dismissed him.

My opponent gave a slight bow to Amon and walked away. I was glad that we stopped when we did, it was a pretty lucky strike that I made and I don't think I would've lasted too long against him. Amon was just waiting for me to attempt a chi block.

"Where did you learn that?" Mustache Man asked me.

"I saw it when we passed by the training area..." I said, still a little surprised at myself for actually using it.

"You'll make a fine chi blocker with training, quick thinking is important when facing a bender." Amon said, "I'd like to talk to him alone for now."

Mustache Man nodded and walked away. As soon as we were completely alone, Amon turned his piercing gaze towards me. I could see his eyes behind the mask. For a moment he just stared into mine, as if searching my mind or soul.

"I know you come from a family of benders." he broke the silence.

I was completely stunned. I didn't even move a muscle. Amon just kept staring into me. I was so shocked it took me a minute or two to say anything.

"Y-Yes." I finally said.

"Yet you want to become an Equalist? Do you not think you are betraying your family?"

"I... I was the only child not born a bender. I lived my life in my siblings' shadow... but I don't harbor any grudges against them. Only their bending. That's what their attention and focus was on."

"As is the world currently."

"... I don't want to hurt anyone, but I've seen benders use their powers for evil and also gain higher classes just because of their bending. Benders shouldn't be considered more of a person just because of their powers."

Amon was silent.

"Do you vow to resent the benders and join my conquest to equalize this world for the better of mankind?"

"Yes Amon sir."

"Then I officially welcome you to the Equalists." Amon said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Th-Thank you sir."

"Before you leave, I'll be assigning you to section of the Equalists."

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to be on my personal team."

_Chapter 1: Equal Beginnings - END_

* * *

**So... how was it? R&R would be greatly, greatly appreciated! ****I know this first chapter might be a little long, but I don't think the next ones will be.**

**Also, I'm not heavily into the Zutara... oops... I mean MaKorra or BoKorra or Amorra or almost any pairing. I'm just going to be as neutral as I can with my story. BUT if the main series does support any pairing (like currently Mako and Asami) I will too.**

**IMPORTANT: I don't have a name for my main character, so he's not going to be in the AN until I figure out a name... I'd like it if you guys could send me some cool names (that fit the story)! Not that I'm too lazy or anything, I just want this fic to be for you guys and your enjoyment. **


	2. Gifted

**AN: Well the first season of _The Legend of Korra_ is over and pretty much everyone knows who Amon is now. I guess that takes away from the mystery from my story a little bit. Haha But the outcome of the season finale will definitely be exciting to write from the protagonist's point of view. I'm still undecided how I'll end this fic... It's gonna be really tricky. **

**Anyway, you might've already guessed that the Main Character is one of the chi blockers who is with Amon almost all the time, and that "Lady Equalist" is the girl in that group. And you might have also noticed that our Main Character is nameless. I do have a couple of names that I'm thinking of, but I'd still like some more... So if you have any good names, please share them! **

**Now that our protagonist is settled in how will the first day go? **

* * *

It's been officially one day since I joined the Equalists. After Amon had me showcase my, awesome, chi blocking skills and he assigned me to his personal squad, then I headed back to the men's quarters to get some rest. Amon said that it wasn't mandatory that we stay in the underground headquarters, and that it would be better if we maintained a normal life outside the Equalists for now, but to be ready at a moment's notice in case we needed to act. However, he wanted the new recruits to stay at least one night in the barracks. We would own the room we stayed in and it would be kept open for us whenever we leave. I gotta say, Amon really cares about us, which is more than I could say about the benders of Republic City.

**Chapter 2: Gifted**

I got to Gi and Sano's room close to 11 PM and Gi answered the door when I knocked. He let me in without so much as a hello, probably because I woke him up. His black curly hair looked like it exploded and it completely covered his eyes. Sano was wide awake at the desk in the room, writing in a book with great intent and focus that he didn't even notice me. Gi sluggishly gave me a tour of the room and showed me to an unused bed that would be mine, he fell asleep right after. On the floor. Not because there weren't any beds left, but I guess he was too tired, or lazy, to get to his.

I slept well that night, almost at ease too. The big reason for that was because Amon didn't seem so intimidating to me as when I first met him. Of course, his presence still gave me a chill, but it's not that I'm afraid of the guy. He's working to equalize the world. A bender's world. And now, I am a part of that dream.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." a familiar voiced sighed.

"Five more... minutes... mmmm... Lady Equalist..." I mumbled.

"C'mon get up." he said again, this time shaking me with little effort.

"Uh?... What?" I groaned as I sat up on my bed.

"You're gonna be late for the chi blocking training."

It took me a minute to recognize that it was Gi who was pestering me to get up. It was then that I also noticed that Gi was sitting on my bed facing me. In fact, sitting on TOP of me on my bed facing me. His expression was the same as when I first met him; bored without a trace of emotion.

"GYAH! WHAT'REYOUDOINGONMYBED?" I shrieked scrambling to one end of the bed with blankets wrapped around me.

"You're gonna be late for the chi blocking training." the curly black haired Equalist repeated as if nothing was wrong.

"O-Okay. But next time could you not be on my bed when you try to wake me up?" I said, still a little frazzled. I mean, who does that? "Besides, I was having a marvelous dream with Lady E-"

"Sano's already left, and if you don't hurry then you'll probably be in trouble. I think."

"Figures that guy would've left already." I grumbled looking at the wall clock that hung close to the door of the room, it was 7:53 in the morning.

I would've grumbled more about Sano if I actually knew what time the training was starting. I didn't remember hearing anything about it... _Oh wait, wasn't someone saying something about it while I was talking with Lady Equalist..?_

"Oh yeah, the Lieutenant stopped by earlier to give you this." Gi said handing me some folded clothing along with a mask that had green goggles.

"N-No way!" I stuttered in disbelief as I realized that it was an Equalist uniform. "But who's the Lieutenant?"

"I'm sure you've already met him..." Gi exhaled, then when he noticed I still had no clue continued to talk. "A little taller and older than us, the guy with the electric batons?"

Still I had nothing.

"He has two really long mustaches?"

"OH! Mustache Man!"

"Uh, what?"

"N-Nothing." I awkwardly said and went back to my new uniform.

Even though Amon said I was an Equalist last night, the reality was still fresh and unbelievable. The uniform only served to confirm it to me.

"... um, so hurry up and put that on so we can go."

"How'd they know my size?" I said holding up the jacket. "Oh, do I put on the mask as well?"

"It's really just personal preference. Some people like to keep it on, mostly to get used to it, but about the same amount don't wear it in here." he explained. "I don't wear mine in here, and Sano only wears it when he's training. Anyway, I'll be in the hallway, so hurry up."

I nodded as he exited our room. I held up the jacket again and just stared at it. I smiled.

_Now I'm an Equalist._

* * *

It took a couple of minutes before I actually left our room. Largely because I took most of my time looking at myself in the mirror with the Equalist uniform on. I couldn't help feeling like a kid putting on a costume as hero for a festival. But this time, I am a hero. I met Gi outside our room and we walked to the railcar and headed to the training area.

"So how long have you been a part of this?" I asked Gi, I could use more information about my roommates.

"... For over six months now. I live here."

"You live here? I thought it wasn't mandatory that we stay here!"

"Yeah..." Gi sighed.

I just looked at him until he realized I expected an answer.

"I don't have a home, 'cause I'm an orphan... practically my whole life. That's why I live here, a few other people do too."

"Oh."

"Sano's not an orphan though. He's actually pretty rich..."

"Figures. Rich guys and jerks are practically the same thing. How did a guy like you ending up rooming with him?"

"We're kinda like opposites attract, you know what I mean?"

_No, I don't know what you mean._ I thought exhaling deeply. The railcar slowed to a stop at our destination. I could already see a group of familiar faces from yesterday lined up in one area. All the new recruits, except for me, were getting instructions from an Equalist who was apparently teaching them about chi-blocking. As I walked toward the group with Gi, I realized that it was Sano who was teaching them. He saw me approaching and smirked.

"Oh look, it's the tardy boy." he greeted me.

"Oh look, it's the jerk face." I snapped back.

"You want a face full of fist?" the blonde growled and started walking towards me.

"You wanna butt full of foot?" I responded taking a step at him.

At this point we were butting foreheads and practically generating electricity from each other's glare. I was ready to knock this guy's pompous block off when Gi interrupted us.

"Come on guys." he sighed separating us. "You've got a class to teach anyway Sano."

"Hmph. Alright." Sano growled and walked to the front of the line of trainees. "Get in line... slacker."

"What was that?" I yelled about to really knock his block off this time.

"Ugh. Good thing I don't have to be here, I can tell this is going to be one long training session..." Gi sighed again and headed back to the railcar.

It actually turned out to be pretty long. Mostly because Sano and I kept butting heads throughout the lesson. But thankfully he wasn't our teacher the whole time; he was relieved when he was done teaching us new recruits the basic chi-blocking moves and strikes. The moves were, for the most part, simple. It was actually easier than I thought, although I wasn't sure it was that way for everyone. The bulk of the basic training was focused on locating main chi points on someone's body from their neck to their legs, and the second part was learning to hit these points with accuracy and precision to successfully block chi.

Most of the new recruits left when the basics were over and Sano left, some just weren't physically fit enough and others had plans to work in other areas as Equalists. I heard that they would be moved into mechanics, which sounded interesting, But I knew I was to stay for the whole chi blocking training, not only to learn, but because Amon wanted me on his personal squad and I had to be at top form. I was generally physically fit. Not super fit, but I have abs. When I flex them.

There were about five of us left for the actual chi blocking training. Since we're a smaller group, we would learn easier. I think. My heart skipped a number of beats when I saw who our teacher would be for the training. It was none other than the goddess who was Lady Equalist still fully clad in her Equalist uniform. 'How could you tell?' Someone might ask, and I would answer; because love can see through any barrier, any obstical, any mask!

That and she had the same physic and personality.

"Get into pairs. You'll be sparring against each other." she said plainly.

I looked around and saw the other four newbies looking at each other and about pair up. _Wait there's five of us, so the extra person must pair with...!_ I thought excitedly. I saw one guy out of the corner of my eye start to approach me. I quickly back kicked him into another person who was free and walked up nonchalantly to Lady Equalist.

"Did you just kick that guy?" Lady Equalist asked bluntly before I could say anything.

"Huh? What? No. I was, uh, stretching my leg. He must've walked into it..." I laughed nervously and saw the guy glare at me. "Anyway! It looks like there are five us and I'm the odd man out. What to do..."

I trailed off waiting for her to respond. But there was none. After a minute of silence and her just staring at me through her Equalist mask I finally spoke up.

"Oh hey! Here's an idea! How about you be my partner? Hmm?"

"Alright." she said, but she didn't sound mad. Or happy for that matter. "Does everyone else have a partner?

The rest of the newbies nodded. Including me. Very excitedly.

"Then you can start sparring against each other. Your aim isn't to hurt your opponent, but stop them."

She assumed a fighting stance towards me and it took me a moment to process what was actually going on. I was about to fight Lady Equalist. _Wait, I'm about to fight Lady Equalist? She took out that guy she was sparring with barely a sweat! Why did I choose her for a partner? I'm gonna get pummeled!_ I thought back to last night when I first arrived. _No, I can't think about that... this is probably one of the only ways I'm gonna impress her, so I've got to win!_ I charged her with a flying side kick!

But she easily avoided my attack and hit the full length of my arm with precision strikes that cause it to go limp when I landed.

"Ah... aaaah?" I exhaled trying without success to move my left arm.

Lady Equalist maintained her fighting stance and just waited for me to make my next move. I charged her again and tried to fake it into a leg sweep, but she jumped in the air as I kicked and when she landed she was not but a foot away with her fist in my face. She didn't actually punch me though. Lady Equalist just stood there, I guess to show me that she could've taken me out.

"Chi blocking isn't supposed to be so aggressive." she explained lowering her fist. "When fighting a bender you flow with their attacks and avoid them, then... you strike!"

Lady Equalist punched my left shoulder so quickly my eyes only caught a blur of arm movement. Suddenly the limpness of my arm slowly went away, and I started to regain feeling in it.

"We all learn how to withstand our own attacks too." she added. "Now, again."

I couldn't help but smile as we assumed our fighting stances again. _Lady Equalist is so cool. _This time our sparring went much smoother, I was able to hold my own against her. Even though I knew she was holding back. We all continued practicing for a little more than an hour, when some of the more advance chi blockers started to show up at the massive training room. I would've thought that the more advance blockers would act all high and mighty, but they were far from it. Some of them even showed us a couple of different moves that you could use specifically towards firebenders.

We continued the training until midday; although since we were underground the only way to tell time was from the large clocks that hung over the railcar stops. Our practice ended then and everyone headed to the mess hall for lunch. Everyone was pretty worn out, including me. I tried to get on the same railcar as Lady Equalist, but it was packed with the first people from the training room who got on. So I had to wait for the next one. Not only did I miss a chance to get near her again, but also to get to lunch sooner. _I'm hungry..._

* * *

Later on that day I was called to see Amon again, but this time along with Sano and Gi. The three of us took the railcar to the training ground where he told us to be. It wasn't as nerve wracking like when he first called me. As we stopped at the large training room we saw that there was an area towards the back that was set up like a stage and a couple of Equalists who were littered about. Large banners with paintings of Amon on them hung around the stage as well. Amon was probably going to give a speech or something. Mustache Man, er, the Lieutenant greeted the three of us and lead us directly towards the stage, into the backstage where the Equalist leader was.

"Thank you for coming." Amon said.

Sano and Gi bowed slightly. Then I realized I should probably do the same and bowed too.

"Amon sir." the three of us said in unison. Which was a little creepy.

Three other people entered the backstage area along with us. Including Lady Equalist! I was about to talk to her when I realized that I was with Amon. And everyone else. So I settled with a slight, nonchalant wave. Which, for as far as I could tell, was ignored.

"Lieutenant would you go get the _preparations_ ready?" Amon said as the others stood beside us.

"What is this about?" Sano asked.

He wasn't pompous or short with Amon as he was with me. Which is understandable, but I still think he's a jerk. Face.

"I'm assigning you six to an important mission." Amon said.

No one said anything, but a few of us exchanged glances.

"You are to go to the Pro Bending arena." he continued.

"You want us to spy on the benders..?" an Equalist started.

"No, I want you to just observe the arena. Look for weaknesses, areas that can be exploited. The Pro Bending arena will serve to our gain in the near future."

I really wasn't following Amon, are we going to use the arena to host chi-blocking fights?

"I'll have you split up into two groups of three and go in your civilian clothes later tonight."

I immediately went to go for Lady Equalist, I mean, the chance to see her without her uniform on and be at her side the entire time? I had to take it! But before I could say anything an arm wrapped around my neck, along with Sano's.

"We're roommates so we might as well stick together." Gi said with a slight smile. But even when he smiled the guy still looked bored.

_So close..._ I cried to myself.

"We will discuss the finer details later. But for now, come, I have something I want to show you and everyone else here." Amon said and walked to the main stage from behind the large dark red curtains.

All of us followed Amon to the center stage, where we saw an enormous mass of Equalists who filled the entire training room. I knew there were a lot of us, but it was incredible to see all of them in one place. All of us, striving for the same goal. It felt amazing. The crowd cheered as Amon walked to the center of the stage, and the rest of us stood behind them. Lady Equalist motioned to me to form a horizontal line behind him. Ah, I knew she cared...

It was a powerful feeling standing behind Amon in front of hundreds of people. I briefly looked at Gi, Sano and Lady Equalist, they were all looking forward, I was guessing with pride also. It's hard to tell with the mask on.

"My friends." Amon spoke, and the cheers started to die down. "I have started this journey to equalize the world of bending years ago. Very soon we will show not only Republic City, but the world itself who we are and what we stand for!"

Amon paused as a thunderous roar of cheers enveloped the massive training room.

"As you may already know, I lost not only my family to firebender, but also my face, which is why I wear this mask. However, you must be wondering ever since you joined me how I was to go about equalizing the world." Amon paused for a moment. "I have the answer. The solution."

As Amon spoke, the Lieutenant came back to the stage with three people. To my surprise, I recognized one of them was Win Lo, the earthbender from yesterday. _What was he doing here?_ The three were bounded with their hands behind their back.

"I have been granted a power from the very spirits who have protected our world since the beginning of time. A power to take bending away permanently."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My mind completely went blank, and the surroundings only seemed muffled. _Amon... can take someone's bending away... for good?_ I was in shock. I couldn't think. The rest of the audience was in the same state of shock I was, light whispers and a few murmers were the only noise made in the dead silence.

"I will show you my gift with these three benders you see here." he said pointing at them.

They seemed almost as shocked as I was, but it was different. Was it... fear?

"These two are criminals; the so-called Firebrand Brothers, and one who tried to infiltrate our mist." Amon continued. "But I will let them have a fair chance to face me, and me alone. To show them that non-benders will have nothing to fear from these tyrants anymore!"

The Equalists were still dead silent in shock and awe. The Lieutenant brought up the first bender and untied him to face Amon.

"You must be crazy ya masked freak, no one can take my bending away!" the thug roared.

The bender threw a slew of fireballs at Amon, who easily dodged the attacks and got behind him, grabbing his neck and was about to place his hand on the thug's head when the second bender shot a number of fireballs at Amon. The other bender must have burnt through his restraints.

"Get away from him freak!" the second bender yelled throwing punches and kicks that all sent flames towards Amon who seemlessly dodged them.

"Don't let him touch you brother!" the other said and began producing electricity from his fingertips.

The apparent brother duo was attacking Amon from all sides with thunderbolts and fireballs. One thing kept everyone from going to protect our leader; Amon was easily avoiding all the attacks. The brothers began running out of steam trying to hit Amon. One shot a large bolt of lightning at Amon, only for him to roll away, causing it to strike the other brother.

"Brother!" the lightening bender yelled as the other was electrocuted.

Amon seized this opportunity to rush the still standing thug and slipped behind him grabbing his neck like before. Amon placed three fingers on the man's head who then let out a cry then slumped to the ground when Amon released him. The Equalist leader simply walked to the second brother, who was still hurting from the lightning bolt, and preformed the same movements.

The first man who Amon took out slowly got back up and went to shoot another bolt of lightning, almost instantly we went to apprehend the bender, but to our and everyone else's amazement nothing came from his finger tips.

"W-What..?" the thug gasped, utterly shocked. "What's going on... what did you do to me?"

The mass of Equalist let out gasps and whispers. Even we on stage, with exclusion of the Lieutenant and Amon, were in awe. I looked at the other brother who was in Amon's grip. He looked terrified. Amon barely even paused before he put his left hand on the second brother's forehead. The man's mouth opened but he didn't say anything, and then fell to the ground when Amon released him.

"As you can see, benders are no match for us." Amon spoke as the Lieutenant brought up the last bender, Win Lo.

He looked different from the other two. He wasn't scared. Or at least, didn't look scared. I felt a little weird that he was about to lose his bending, I mean, I just briefly met him last night. The Lieutenant unbounded Lo and Amon spoke.

"This earthbender tried to infiltrate our midst and expose us to the benders of Republic City." Amon said and turned to face Win Lo with a peircing glare. "Benders like him live to oppress us and I will make an example of him."

Amon's words were cold and powerful. They inspired me, but if it didn't strike fear into a bender's heart, nothing would.

"You're mistaken about one thing..." Win Lo said ominously. "I'm a metalbender!"

Win Lo preformed some hand movements and parts of the stage that were made of metal began ripping up, shaking the ground beneath us, before we could react the metal surrounded Lo and made a bodysuit for him. He wasted no time trying to attack Amon by sending pipes and pieces of rock hurdling towards him.

Amon needed no help fighting Lo at all; in gracefully motions he began grabbing chunks of rock that Lo sent his way, and throwing them back at the earthbender. With each hit Win Lo staggered backwards and Amon advanced. This continued until Amon took hold of a rock the size of fist that Lo shot at him, and threw it back hitting the side of his head. This not only caught Win Lo off guard, but disoriented him and it was visible that his metal body suit weakened considerably. Amon was already a step ahead and rushed Lo, kicking him to the ground and pulled off the top of the metal suit from a dazed Win Lo. Amon pressed his hand to Win Lo's forehead and it was done. Amon stood up and paused for a moment, the stage was damaged pretty badly.

"The era of benders is over." he said and didn't sound a bit out of breath, Amon raised a fist into the air. "Soon our revolution will begin!"

_Chapter 2: Gifted - END_

* * *

**That's right! So on the next chapter, the protagonist and the five others will attend a Pro Bending match as civillians! Let's see, who was on the fight card... :3**

**I think I might take applications for more OC's. I'm still not sure yet.**


End file.
